I am not perfect
by DoppelGangerSeven
Summary: A su parecer nadie se daba cuenta, pero eso era porque aún no veía el par de ojos azules que hace más de un año no perdían la atención de sus movimientos.
1. Perfect

Perfecto. Definitivamente él no lo era. No calzaba de ningún modo con lo que decía esa canción de Pink en la radio.

Él luchaba constantemente con su delgadez, siempre comía más de lo necesario y otras veces intentaba no comer delante de todos para no lucir desesperado. Su apariencia era algo con lo que batallaba a diario, pero no quería hablarlo ni ir con un especialista, él si comía. El problema estaba en que cuando se estresa su cuerpo quema más rápido las calorías y lo hace bajar un par de kilos justo antes del periodo de exámenes, luciendo cansado, delgado y débil.

-Podrías hacer ejercicios-le dijo Hunter un día que devoraban comida en un local a las afueras de la academia.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-susurro soltando la tercera hamburguesa de su almuerzo.

-Comiendo así te pondrás gordo y nadie te va a mirar si eres el doble de ti mismo.

-Hunter. Ambos sabemos que si como así es porque no me alimento en todo el día. Además, hago lacrosse.

-Solo ejercitas brazos y piernas. Pronto comenzará a colgar tu estómago y te dirán…

-Basta-susurro tomando su bolso-no tengo porque escucharte-se levantó de su lugar y se fue.

Sin embargo, las palabras retumbaban en su cabeza. Pasaría de estar delgado a gordo y él no quería eso. Lo primero que hizo en cuanto ingresó a su habitación en Dalton fue correr a su baño y devolver cada cosa que consumió en el almuerzo. No era apropiado que el capitán de lacrosse estuviera gordo.

Luego de lavar sus dientes tres veces seguidas fue que sintió que estaba algo mejor. Menos gordo y sin rastros de comida.

 _Así comenzó_.

Se levantaba en las noches y devoraba algunos chocolates guardados en el segundo cajón de su escritorio, luego sentía la culpa recorrerlo y vomitaba todo lo ingerido. Nadie se daba cuenta, porque no dejaba rastros en el baño ni en su ropa.

A la hora de almuerzo tomaba un café y trataba de salir rápidamente del comedor. Siempre decía que tenía que practicar lacrosse o para los Warblers y cuando lo buscaban estaba en alguna de esas dos actividades. A su parecer nadie se daba cuenta, pero eso era porque aún no veía el par de ojos azules que hace más de un año no perdían la atención de sus movimientos.

Por eso cuando chocaron en la escalera sintió que perdía el aire, porque tuvo que hacer un sobre esfuerzo para mantenerse en pie y no caer. Él no dijo nada cuando perdió el aliento y se sintió débil. Quizás tendría que sumar una hora más de lacrosse a su día a día. No podía agotarse con tan poco.

Sin embargo, se mareo y se tuvo que apoyar en la baranda de la escalera. No reparó en la persona que seguía delante de él, viendo preocupado lo afilado de su rostro y las ojeras amoratadas bajo sus ojos.

-Disculpa-susurro dándose fuerza para moverse a un lado y continuar su camino, no reparó en el chico que quedó sorprendido al verlo tan de cerca.

Cuatro meses en una rutina que sólo rompía su cuerpo y lentamente torturaba a su mente. Sus calificaciones seguían siendo excelentes y su rendimiento deportivo había decaído un poco. Ya no cantaba bajo la excusa de que se había dañado las cuerdas vocales por un sobreesfuerzo y debía guardar reposo. La verdad era que sus pulmones no aguantaban la presión y no lograba respirar bien al momento de cantar.

No hablaba con nadie bajo la excusa de estar ocupado. Nadie le preguntaba lo que le ocurría. Nadie parecía interesarse y el único que había sido su amigo no volvió a hablarle luego de la conversación que tuvieron hace meses.

Se había decidido a no comer. Sólo tomaba un café en la mañana y otro en el receso para lograr rendir en sus exámenes.

Comenzó a ajustar sus blazers, creyendo su propio cuento de que antes estaba engordando y ahora tenía una vida más saludable.

No pudo seguir siendo el capitán de lacrosse, no soportaba correr más de diez minutos sin sentir que se desmayaria. Dejó el equipo y aún así a nadie le importó. Por eso, cuando caminaba por los pasillos del segundo piso fue que sintió todo desdoblarse a su alrededor, justo al inicio de la escalera de caracol que daba al vestíbulo. Sólo sabe que dio un paso para bajar cuando todo se fue a negro.

No estaba obsesionado con Sebastián Smythe. Sólo era el chico que le gustaba desde el primer día que lo vio, el muchacho que con una sonrisa confianzuda hacía aletear las mariposas en su estómago. Sin embargo, verlo recostado en esa cama de hospital con signos vitales tan débiles lo mantenía preocupado.

Nunca fueron amigos y por eso jamás se vio con el derecho de preguntar si estaba bien, por qué había dejado de comer, por qué ya no era el capitán de lacrosse y por qué dejó de cantar. La verdad es que nunca se atrevió. Le gustaba Sebastián, pero su personalidad lo intimidaba, aunque nunca habían cruzado muchas palabras.

La única vez que le habló directamente fue cuando lo vio en lo alto de la escalera y en un segundo se vio corriendo a él cuando noto que se estaba desmayando, que la notoria debilidad en su cuerpo estaba pasando factura. Aún no sabe cómo llegó antes de que cayera, lo sostuvo con fuerza hasta que se dio cuenta de que no era necesaria, porque Sebastián Smythe no pesaba nada.

Bulimia. Eso dijo el doctor, sin embargo todo indicaba una anorexia que lo mantendría en el hospital hasta que se recuperará, eso sí llegaba a despertar, porque iban cuatro días y sólo podían tratar de alimentarlo con sondas.

-¿Cómo llegó a eso sin que nadie diera una señal de alarma?-dijo el director reunido con los Warblers y el equipo de lacrosse. Sin embargo, nadie respondió.

Los padres de Sebastián no lo dejaban solo y únicamente autorizaba a Kurt Hummel a ingresar a su habitación porque fue el chico que evitó la caída y llamó a la ambulancia.

A Kurt siempre le dijeron que ser amigo de Sebastián Smythe era dañino y que no obtendría nada bueno de él. Ahora sólo se contentaba con que abriera los ojos.

Pasó un mes antes de que pudiera despertar y por lo menos una semana para que hablara. Sus padres y médico de cabecera le dieron un tiempo prudente para sanar físicamente. Porque él se negaba a comer con alguien más al frente y cuando terminaba sentía las arcadas y como todo se devolvía. Así lo encontró Kurt una tarde de noviembre, devolviendo incluso el jugo que había tomado. Todo en las sábanas que serían cambiadas por cuarta vez en el día.

-Sal de aquí-eso fue lo primero que Sebastián le dijo en cuanto la enfermera limpio la cama y él pudo volver a su lugar.

El castaño sólo se acercó a la ventana.

-Algún día iremos de campamento. Con mi padre siempre lo hacemos.

-No soy tu amigo.

A pesar de lo cruel que eran cada día sus palabras, Sebastián esperaba las visitas de Kurt e incluso en sus terapias con el psicólogo hablaba de él. Sin darse cuenta comenzó a comer y obligó a su cuerpo a no devolver nada.

Faltaban pocos días para salir del hospital cuando sus padres llegaron esa fría mañana de diciembre a decirle que Kurt no vendría más. No fue capaz de preguntar.

Se contentaba con creer que había audicionado a Nyada y ahora vivía en Nueva York, que pudo cumplir su sueño. A él le quedaba un año más en la Academia antes de ir a la Universidad.

Sin embargo, cuando ingresó al Lima Bean después de 4 meses de salir del hospital, se dio cuenta de que no todos los sueños se hacen realidad y ahí habían unos chicos molestando al barista de turno. En este caso, Kurt.

-Eres tan ineficiente-gruño un chico en una mesa.

-Imposible ser mejor cuando es tu cara la que hay que ver-dijo Sebastián tomando un granizado que estaba en la mesa y tirándolo al rostro de un muchacho de Dalton.

-¡Qué mierda hiciste!-grito Thad poniéndose de pie.

-Eres tan imbécil que tienes que preguntar. Hice esto-dijo tomando otro granizado y vertiendolo en la cabeza del moreno-atrévete a seguir molestando y estaré aquí para responder.

Ante eso todos los alumnos de Dalton se marcharon del lugar. Sebastián respiró con tranquilidad y se sintió aliviado al notar que nadie en Dalton recordaba lo ocurrido hace meses. Era lo mejor.

-No debiste-escucho que Kurt decía poniendo un mandil sobre una mesa-me despidieron.

-Lo lamento. Pero tu estas para cosas mejores que servir mesas, ven-dijo tomándolo de la mano y caminando a su auto junto al castaño.

-Sebastian-susurro cuando estuvieron solos en el estacionamiento.

-Quiero que vayamos a un lugar tranquilo y conversemos. Quiero saber por qué sigues aquí cuando tus sueños están en Nueva York.

-Bien. Podemos hablar en mi casa. Mi padre está trabajando y sólo está mi madrastra.

Se dirigieron al lugar y en todo momento estuvieron en silencio. Cuando estaciono se dio cuenta de que se sentía tranquilo de haber encontrado a Kurt ese día.

En cuanto ingresaron se dieron cuenta de que no había nadie en casa y subieron a la habitación del ojiazul.

-Tus padres me dijeron que saliste del hospital después de Navidad y ahora que te veo, estás mejor-dijo Kurt cerrando la puerta tras de sí y Sebastián se quedó de pie a unos pasos de él.

-¿Por qué me ayudaste?-susurro de brazos cruzados y mirándolo directamente al rostro.

-Cualquiera lo habría hecho-susurró comenzando a sonrojarse y bajando la mirada. Sin embargo, Sebastián lo tomó de la barbilla e hizo que siguiera viéndolo.

-Nunca recibí otras visitas además de ti. Por qué preocuparte. Nadie más lo hizo-solo vio como Kurt se apartaba y caminaba a la ventana, se apoyó algo derrotado junto a ella y miro el cielo despejado.

-Desde que llegué a Dalton llamaste mi atención y te admiraba en cada cosa que hacías. Pero no fui lo suficientemente valiente cuando te vi mal. No me atreví a hablarte y preguntarte qué pasaba, ni siquiera me hice la idea cuándo te vi en la escalera, nos topamos de frente y sólo te disculpaste.

-Eras tú-susurro caminando hasta él y poniéndose al otro lado de la ventana, quedando frente a frente.

-Blaine dijo que no me convenía ser tu amigo y que tratará de fijarme en alguien más. Que no me gustaras. No le hice caso y al notarte tan delgado creí que algo malo sucedía. Por eso comencé a seguir tus pasos.

-Tu me sujetaste cuando iba a caer por la escalera-susurro sorprendido.

-Pesabas tan poco que no fue difícil. Subí al segundo piso contigo en brazos y te lleve a mi habitación. Luego llame a la ambulancia y ya sabes el resto.

-No. Dijiste que triunfarias en Nueva York y lo primero que veo en cuanto te encuentro es que sirves mesas en el Lima Bean.

-No todos los sueños se hacen realidad. Trataré de postular de nuevo el próximo año-dijo bajando la mirada y Sebastián eliminó la distancia entre ellos y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Tengo una propuesta. En cuatro meses terminaré la escuela y me iré a Nueva York, estudiaré en una Universidad. Aún no decido qué. Pero lo voy a lograr y quiero que vayas conmigo. Vivir juntos-murmuró en su oído y un ligero temblor pasó por la columna del joven Hummel, quien se separó un poco y lo vio a los ojos.

-Por qué-dijo suave y notando la mínima distancia que los separaba.

-Porque fuiste el único que estuvo conmigo cuando mis padres tenían miedo de que me muriera. Eres a quien debo agradecer estar vivo y…-ahí estaba una vez más la sonrisa socarrona que le gustaba a Kurt-fuiste tan insistente en visitarme y hablarme que puedo decir que me gustas. No soy perfecto pero tal vez…-no fue necesario decir más.

Kurt lo había besado y ahora podía asegurar que las cosas irían bien. No tenían nada que temer.


	2. Pequeñas cosas

Si alguien le hubiera dicho que los primeros siete meses en Nueva York iban a ser así no le habría creído, porque francamente, él nunca proyectó una vida de ensueño ni algo tan idílico que pareciera imposible. Sin embargo, ahí estaba cocinando panqueques para el desayuno, esperando que Kurt terminará de vestirse y se dignara a aparecer.

Pero a alguien se le había ocurrido que visitarlos a las 9 de la mañana era lo ideal. Por eso fue que en cuanto sonó el timbre, Kurt fue a abrir. Para su sorpresa, su novio sólo pegó un pequeño grito, lo que hizo que se asomara a mirar desde la puerta.

 _Lo que vio, no le gustó._

Ahí estaba Blaine Anderson besando a su novio mientras tenía un ramo de rosas en uno de sus brazos. Aunque la situación le parecía de lo más ruin se dio cuenta de que el castaño no lo apartaba, _eso fue lo peor_.

Se retiró de ahí y decidió que por ese día no quería comer ni saber del desayuno. Por lo que apagó la estufa y sintió una amargura en la boca del estómago, dolía y tuvo que salir corriendo al baño, cruzando la sala, donde lo habrían visto si no estuvieran _besándose._ Lo que siguió fue devolver la cena y sentir asco de sí mismo ¿cómo pensó que podría tener una vida feliz junto a alguien? Eso no sería nunca para él.

Sólo se apoyó contra la puerta y resistió por unos segundos las ganas de vomitar.

-Bas ¿estás bien?-dijo Kurt tratando de abrir la puerta del baño. Pero él no podía responder, porque devolvería toda la cena de la noche anterior, en cualquier momento colapsaría.

Se apoyó en el retrete y lanzó dentro todo lo que su estómago tenía. Cuando trato de levantarse sintió un fuerte mareo y si no es porque Kurt lo abraza se habría ido contra los azulejos.

-Bas ¿qué ocurre?-dijo entrando en pánico y él solo trataba de apartarse. Probablemente había ingresado con la llave de emergencias que tenían.

-Andate con Anderson. Seguramente es mejor que yo en todo-simple, lo había dicho y contrario a lo que pensó, Kurt lo abrazó con más fuerza.

-Te llevaré a la cama y…

-¿Ahora piensas en mi?-dijo alejándose, estaba pálido, pero tuvo fuerzas para ponerse de pie solo-ni me recordabas hace un minuto cuando lo besabas a él.

-Nos viste-dijo con pánico y sin notar lo débil de Sebastián.

-Solo te pido que si vas con él…-no pudo continuar porque su cuerpo colapsó antes de llegar a la puerta y se golpeó la cabeza contra el lavamanos.

 _Quedó inconsciente._

Cuando logró despertar, lo hizo en medio de la oscuridad absoluta de su habitación, afuera ya no quedará luz natural. Sintió todo el cuerpo adolorido, intentó moverse, pero tenía algo en el brazo.

-No te muevas-susurró Kurt con la voz rasposa. Hace unos meses el ojiazul insistió en hacer un curso de primeros auxilios, desde entonces sabía cómo actuar si Sebastián tenía una crisis. Por eso tenía algo a la vena y vendas en la cabeza.

-Vete-susurro dolido y sintiendo el amargor subiendo por su garganta.

-Bas, escuchame-susurro enlazando sus manos-hay algo que no te conté, porque creí que podía controlarlo.

-Entiendo si te enamoraste de Blaine, él jamás tendría este tipo de problemas. Es _perfecto._

-Blaine se me declaró antes de venir a Nueva York. Le dije que fuéramos sólo amigos, que yo estaba contigo. Pero hasta hoy seguía insistiendo.

-Y tu aceptaste estar con él. Por eso lo besaste.

-Bas, él me beso y no supe reaccionar, no fui capaz de empujarlo para que me dejara en paz. Sólo cuando te escuche moverte reaccione.

-El beso más largo de la historia y me dirás que no respondiste. No seas mentiroso Hummel-dijo apartándose de él e intentando levantarse.

-¿A dónde vas?-murmuró sintiendo las lágrimas asomarse.

-Vere si puedo dormir en el sillón. Si escuchas ruido no te preocupes, si me pasa algo no necesito tu ayuda-y logró levantarse, pero por lo débil cayó nuevamente en la cama.

-Por favor, créeme-murmuró una vez el castaño volvió a recostarse y se acercó a su rostro, besándolo suave. Sebastián se rindió y respondió la caricia con la misma suavidad, no se podía mover, pero sintió como Kurt se ponía encima de él y por varios minutos olvidó todo lo de esa mañana. Amaba a su novio y…

-No te lo he dicho-murmuró respirando un poco agitado y apresando al ojiazul por la cintura.

-Qué cosa-murmuró tan agitado como Sebastián.

-Te amo, Kurt-dijo atrayendo el rostro de su novio para volver a besarlo. Sólo sintió como el castaño se agarraba más fuerte a su ropa y los besos subían de temperatura.

Se amaban, tanto juntos y era la primera vez que Sebastián se lo decía. Porque él lo había hecho hace unas semanas, cuando veían televisión acostados y reían de un programa.

-Te amo-Sebastian sólo pudo olvidarse de sus dolores por toda esa noche.


	3. Trauma

_Cambiado._ Ese era su mayor secreto. Desde pequeño su madre lo vestía con faldas y tutus rosas, a él le gustaban, incluso las diademas y pequeñas mariposas que reposaba en sus cabellos cuando lo peinaba en las mañanas para ir a la escuela.

Se veía _bonito_. Aunque algo llamó su atención cuando una chica de su curso dijo que _Kurt es nombre de niña_ y luego lo apuntó. No comprendió lo que le decía hasta que su padre lo recogió esa tarde.

-Kurt es tu nombre. No es más que eso-el hombre se veía triste y dolido ante la pregunta que le había hecho ¿estaba mal que no le gustara que fuera nombre de niña?

-No soy una niña-murmuró quitando la diadema de su cabello y mirando por el espejo retrovisor su cabello castaño que caía por debajo de los hombros.

-No. Eres un niño-murmuró su padre con una sonrisa genuina ¿hace cuánto no lo veía sonreír así?

-Mamá se pondrá triste cuando le diga-susurró con suavidad-pero quiero llevar el pelo corto como los demás y usar pantalón y una chaqueta que vimos el otro día en el centro comercial-dijo ilusionado y mirando por el espejo retrovisor a su padre.

-Te puedo llevar ahora. No tienes por qué esperar a que mamá lo apruebe-dijo algo más aliviado de escuchar a su hijo decidir cambiar su ropa y cabello.

-Quiero que me lleves, papá-dijo con una sonrisa sincera, al fin su hijo se veía feliz. Su muchacho de 12 años elegiría tantas cosas desde ahora que no tendría que sentir que su madre lo obligaba.

 _Sin embargo, esa tarde algo se rompería en su alma._

-Tu no eres mi Kurt-dijo la mujer al momento que el castaño se paraba frente a ella. Ahora tenía el cabello corto y la ropa que le gustaba. Se veía como un muchacho, no como una niña.

-Mamá, sigo siendo tu Kurt, tu hijo-murmuró intentando tomar su mano.

-Yo tuve una niña llamada Kurt, nunca tendría un niño-dijo la mujer apretando los labios y empuñando sus manos.

-Mamá-trató de hablarle.

-¡No eres mi hija! ¡Sal de aquí!

A sus cortos 12 años su padre le contó la verdad y él debió entender, madurar y comprender que si su madre lo quería como una niña, no significaba que fuese una. Y luego, le tocó enfrentar que si era gay no tenía nada que ver con las decisiones de su mamá.

 _Se había escondido en esos recuerdos por unos minutos. Sólo cuando encontró esa caja con pertenencias olvidadas, todo porque buscaba algo para que Sebastián calmara su ansiedad y no tuviera algún impulso autodestructivo. Aunque hace más de un año que eso no ocurría._

-No te preocupes, estoy bien-murmuró el ojiverde apareciendo tras él, diciendo eso como si hubiese leído su pensamiento-pero creo que hay algo que aún no me dices-susurro con preocupación y tomando una de las manos que reposaba sobre una caja de color lila.

-Hay cosas que no te he contado-murmuró notando que estaban dentro del armario que contenía la ropa de ambos. Un buen escondite en caso de emergencia, pero en ese momento le parecía tan sofocante ¿Sebastián se reiría de él? ¿pensaría que era un tonto por conservar esos recuerdos tan sepultados en el pasado?

-No saques conclusiones. Sólo cuéntame, nunca me reiría de algo que es importante para ti.

Nuevamente sintió como las mariposas golpeaban en su estómago. _Quizás_ podría revelar esa parte tan guardada sin que nadie se burlara, sin sentirse menos por ello. Sin embargo, tenía tanto miedo de la distancia que su novio podía tomar desde ahora, _tal vez_ no querría estar con él nunca más.

-Hummel, no me molesta que pienses. Pero creo que sería bueno que nos sentemos y me cuentes-susurro tomando su mano y ayudándole a sentarse en el suelo. Ambos se sintieron como niños con un gran secreto, sin embargo, los trajes de etiqueta decían lo contrario.

Sebastián desabotono en la parte superior su camisa y se quitó la corbata verde que Kurt había insistido en que llevara. Luego, ayudó al castaño a retirar la azul que aún estaba ajustada a su cuello y también desabotono la prenda un poco.

-Te escucho-dijo tomando su mano y enlazando sus dedos.

-Bas, si después de esto piensas que no debemos seguir juntos, lo entiendo, sé que…

-Hey-dijo poniendo su mano libre en su mejilla-seguiré aquí para cuando termines de contar, siempre estas conmigo, no me podría ir de tu lado, sin importar lo que sea-dijo atrayendo el rostro del castaño e iniciando un beso suave, el que tiernamente correspondió Kurt, sin saber en qué momento se encontraba sobre Sebastián, quien estaba tumbado de espaldas al suelo y con una semi erección entre las piernas-no me distraerás con unos cuantos besos-dijo sujetando las caderas del ojiazul y atrayéndolo en un nuevo beso. El que fue más demandante que el anterior.

-Bas, detente-dijo abrumado con todo eso. No quería que una sesión de buen sexo antecediera a una confesión como esa.

-Entonces, habla-dijo quitándose a Kurt de encima y girando para volver a sentarse y escuchar sin perder ni una palabra.

Luego de unos segundos en silencio. El castaño se sintió listo para hablar.

-Mamá soñaba con tener una niña, ella quería que se llamará Elizabeth y llevará la ropa más hermosa de todo Ohio, sin embargo, nací yo-dijo destapando la caja-un niño llamado Kurt.

Sebastián observó algunas fotografías del castaño cuando niño, y se sorprendió de lo fácil que era transformar a un menor de un año en una nena, sólo con la ropa adecuada y los accesorios indicados.

-Hasta los 12 años fui una niña. No me molestaba. Pero me di cuenta de que no era yo. Ese día…-susurro abrazando un pequeño colgante. Sebastián sólo atinó a abrazarlo y no soltarlo-cuando mamá se enteró dijo que no era su Kurt, ya no más. Que había tenido una niña, no a mi. Murió una semana después-dijo acomodándose en el pecho del ojiverde.

-¿Ella vivía contigo y Burt?-murmuro suave y acariciando su cabello.

-No. Ella sufría de depresión e intentó suicidarse varias veces. Papá decidió internarla, íbamos a verla siempre. Pero una semana después de esto-dijo mostrando una foto de él como un chico-le dio un infarto y murió-el médico nos dijo que se suicidó al ingerir pastillas de otros internos, yo aún pienso que soy responsable.

-Kurt-susurro tomando su rostro-no podías vivir esa vida. No era justo para ti, sino no estaríamos juntos-dijo besando sus labios y pegando su frente a la del castaño.

-Tienes razón- dijo cerrando los ojos y sonriendo. A veces se preguntaba cómo había llegado a tener la atención y el amor de alguien tan increíble como Sebastián.

-Ahora-dijo con una sonrisa sugestiva-tenemos mi premio pendiente.

-¿Qué premio?-dijo cerrando la caja y moviéndose hasta un rincón para guardarla.

-Mi premio por usar la ropa que me elegiste y ser el más guapo de la noche en la boda de Rachel-dijo con una gran sonrisa y haciendo reír al castaño.

Definitivamente Sebastián era lo mejor que le había pasado.


	4. Heridas

No estaba seguro de cuándo empezó, sin embargo, era tan condenadamente placentero que no veía la necesidad de detenerse. Ni siquiera cuando el dolor era tan grande que lo hacía correr de forma extraña en los partidos de lacrosse.

Nadie se dio cuenta jamás. No le interesaba decirlo, pero el corte que hacía en sus muslos siempre había sido un alivio para lo que pasaba por su cabeza a toda hora. No le interesaba nada ni nadie, sus padres siempre estaban para él, pero aún así no veía la necesidad de decirles de ese secreto.

Sus calificaciones no bajaron, su personalidad era la de todos los días. Los coqueteos eran los mismos y su desempeño tanto en deportes como en los Warblers era el mismo, no había necesidad de hablar del tema. Él estaba bien.

 _Durante años olvidó que esas marcas estaban allí, pero esa noche, por primera vez, decidieron probar algo nuevo con Kurt._

Probablemente su error fue nunca contarle a su novio sobre esas marcas, o tal vez, sobre lo que lo hizo sentir tan miserable para ocasionarlas, no sabía bien ya.

-Bas-susurró el ojiazul tocando con cuidado el interior de sus muslos, ahí donde unas finas líneas blancas, como cicatrices, se mostraban sin problemas. Por primera vez iba a complacer a su novio como él tantas veces había hecho, pero justo antes de bajarle la ropa interior, notó algo que nunca vio.

-No es nada, Hummel-dijo moviéndose a un lado y subiendo el pantalón. No quería que lo viera-fue una mala idea-susurró saliendo de la cocina y dirigiéndose al balcón del departamento, sacó un cigarro y lo encendió. Le dio un par de caladas y sintió que se relajaba.

Kurt estaba perplejo, acababa de descubrir dos cosas nuevas de su novio, la primera eran las marcas en sus muslos y la segunda es que fumaba ¿de cuándo Sebastián tenía ese hábito?

Por primera vez decidió dejarlo solo, no fue hasta él para preguntar, comprendió que como tantas otras cosas, esa era una de las que demoraría en saber, aunque realmente le gustaría sanar esa parte del castaño que parecía tan rota, sin embargo, sabía que sería como las cosas que él tampoco hablaba, como los cortes en sus antebrazos, de esos que Sebastián besó cuando los vio y no preguntó nada o en esa ocasión que se comió casi todos los chocolates de la alacena solo por la ansiedad que tenía. Su novio solo lo besó y limpió su rostro con un paño húmedo, en esa ocasión. Luego volvió a llenar el cajón con más dulces para ambos.

Definitivamente, el tiempo era lo mejor.


End file.
